Credits for Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue
Cast Charlie Adler – Nat Smurfling Jack Angel – Papa Smurf Greg Berg – Baby Fozzie, Baby Scooter Jeff Bergman – Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck Corey Burton – Dale Michael Caine – Grandpa Cathy Cavadini – Blossom Cam Clarke – Leonardo Jim Cummings – Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger Elizabeth Daily – Shorty, Buttercup Grey DeLisle – Sam Manson Nika Futterman – Ali Kelsey Grammer – King Chronus Jess Harnell – Wakko Warner Tino Insana – Tiger, Jeremy Tom Kenny – Rabbit Katie Leigh – Baby Rowlf Tress MacNeille – Chip, Gadget Hackwrench Jason Marsden – Michael Rob Paulsen – Raphael, Yakko Warner, Spike, Guido Kath Soucie – Lola Bunny, Sally Acorn Tara Strong – Bubbles Russi Taylor – Minnie Mousea Alan Tudyk – Smoke Frank Welker – Pegasus Alan Young – Scrooge McDuck Additonal Voices Kirk Baliy Reed Buck June Christopther Cam Clakre Animations Animator Tim Allen Music *Orchestrations: Gavin Greenaway *Choral Arrangements: Michael Kosarin *Additional Music and Arrangements: **David Arnold **Paul Buckmaster **Michael Giacchino **Gavin Greenaway **David Hamilton **Mark Hammond **John Powell **Michael Tavera **Brian Tyler **Steve Tyrell *Conducted by Michael Kosarin *Music Performed by The BBC Philharmonic Orchestra, Manchester, England, UK *Choral Performances: Crouch End Festival Chorus, London, England, UK *Music Preparation: Booker White *Featured Vocalist: Lisbeth Scott *Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Songs ;"Drugs Are Bad For You" *Music Composed, Produced and Arranged by Alan Menken *Lyrics Written and Adapted by Stephen Schwartz *Performed by Christy Carlson Romano, Grey DeLisle, and Mae Whitman ;"Wonderful Ways to Say No" *Music Composed, Produced and Arranged by Alan Menken *Lyrics Written and Adapted by Stephen Schwartz *From Howard Ashman's Original Lyrics *Co-Produced by Steve Tyrell *Performed by **Frank Welker **Laurie O'Brien **Greg Berg **Russi Taylor **Katie Leigh **Dave Coulier **Jeff Bergman **Kath Soucie **Charlie Adler **Tress MacNeille **Joe Alaskey **Corey Burton **Jess Harnell **Alan Young **Jack Angel **Katy Perry **Anton Yelchin **Fred Armisen **Cathy Cavadini **Tara Strong **Elizabeth Daily **Jim Cummings **Travis Oates **Peter Cullen **Tom Kenny **Rob Paulsen **Townsend Coleman **Cam Clarke **Barry Gordon **Lalainia Lindbjerg **Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. **Janice Karman **Paul Fusco **Danny DeVito **Bret Iwan **Kate Higgins **Pam Ferris **Chris Sanders **Phil Snyder **Mae Whitman **Ashleigh Ball **Tabitha St. Germain **Scott McNeil **Ian James Cortlett **Tracey Moore **Richard Ian Cox **Terri Hawkes **Matt Hill **Andrea Libman **Chiara Zanni **Stevie Louise Vallance **Samuel Vincent **Tyley Ross **Madeleine Peters **Nika Futterman **Anndi McAfee **Aria Noelle Curzon **Will Ryan **Meghan Strange **Christy Carlson Romano **Janice Kawaye **Grey DeLisle ;"If We Hold On Together" *Music and Lyrics by James Horner and Will Jennings *Produced and Arranged by David Hamilton, Mark Hammond and Steve Kipner *Performed by Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon ;"Flying Dreams" *Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Lyrics Written by Paul Williams *Produced and Arranged by Brian Tyler *Co-Produced by Steve Kipner *Performed by Debi Mae West ;"A Long Time Ago" *Written by Richard Mainegra *Produced, Arranged and Adapted by David Hamilton and Mark Hammond *Performed by Lea Salonga, Jodi Benson, Tara Strong, Judy Kuhn, Kazumi Evans, and Anika Noni Rose ;"Dream Away" *Written by Diane Warren *Produced and Arranged by Alberto Quintero *Performed by Il Divo, Babyface and Lisa Stansfield *Babyface courtesy of Epic Records *Lisa Stansfield courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. and BMG Eurodisc Ltd. Video References *Video References Filmed at **Disney's Hollywood Studios Theme Park, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL **Walt Disney Studios Park, Disneyland Paris, Marne-la-Vallee, France Video Reference Cast *Danny Blackner – *Peter Burroughs – *Debbie Lee Carrington – Share Bear *Dean Choe – Raphael *Tony Cox – Funshine Bear *Miley Cyrus – Kim Possible *Warwick Davis – Tenderheart Bear *Mike Edmonds – Bedtime Bear *Elle Fanning – Aurora *Selena Gomez – Sam Manson *Reuben Langdon – Michelangelo *Angela Lansbury – Grandma *Christopher Lee – Grandpa *Demi Lovato – Rose (Huntsgirl) *Hiroshi Maeda – Leonardo *Leslie McMichael – Venus *Bobby Pontillas – Michael (Knight)/Lord Ruhed *Katie Purvis – True Heart Bear *Nicholas Read – Oopsy Bear *Kiran Shaw – Grumpy Bear *Brenda Song – Rose *Sherri Lynn Stoner – Ariel/Gadget Hackwrench *Aaron Taylor-Johnson – Michael (Cloaked) *Danielle Moné Truitt – Tiana *David Wald – Donatello Video Reference Crew *Director: Gary Halvorson *Camera: Mustapha Khan *Cinematographer: Scott Kaye *Costumes/Props: Alexandra Welker *Special Effects Unit: **Jim Henson's Creature Shop *Puppeteers: **Pam Arciero (Baby Skeeter) **Anthony Asbury **Don Austen **Dave Barclay **Jennifer Barnhart **Susan Beattie **Julianne Buescher **Leslie Carrara **Sue Dacre **Ryan Dillon **Alice Dinnean **Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Venus) **John Eccleston **Louise Gold **Dave Goelz (Baby Gonzo) **Dave Greenaway **BJ Guyer **Brian Herring **Eric Jacobson (Piglet/Baby Piggy/Baby Fozzie) **William Todd Jones **John Kennedy **Peter Linz (Winnie-the-Pooh) **Bruce Lanoil **Rick Lyon (Donatello) **Noel MacNeal (Rabbit/Raphael) **Jim Martin (Leonardo) **Joey Mazzarino **Allison McGowan **Kathryn Mullen **Brett O'Quinn **Carmen Osbahr **Nigel Plaskitt **Karen Prell **Mike Quinn **Gord Robertson (Michelangelo) **David Rudman (Baby Scooter) **Andrew Spooner **Rob Tygner **Matt Vogel **Steve Whitmire (Baby Kermit) **Mak Wilson **Victoria Willing Post Production *Sound Editing and Re-recording: **Buena Vista Sound *Additional Sound Re-recording/Post Production Sound Services: **Skywalker Sound *Sound Design and Supervision: **Steve Boeddeker **Christopher Boyes **Lou Esposito **Frank Eulner **Will Files **Gregory King **Shannon Mills **Tom Myers **Gary Rydstrom **Addison Teague **Randy Thom *Dialogue and ADR Supervisors: **Daren King **Robert Kizer **Michael Silvers *Dialogue and ADR Editors: **Dave Chmela **Albert Height **Morten Folmer Nielsen **Jonathan Null **Christopher T. Welch *Co-Sound Designers: **Yann Delpuech **Tom Myers **Christopher Scarabosio *Assistant Sound Designer: **Dustin Cawood *Supervising Sound Editors: **Steve Boeddeker **Colette Dahanne CAS **Frank Eulner **Dennis Leonard **Tom Myers **Michael Silvers **Gwendolyn Yates Whittle **Matthew Wood *Sound Effects Editors: **Colette Dahanne CAS **Tim Nielsen **E. Larry Oatfield **Christopher Scarabosio *Assistant Sound Editor: **Steve Slanec *Re-Recording Engineer: **Christopher Barnett *Re-Recording Mixers: **Aria Boediman **Christopher Boyes **Colette Dahanne CAS **Mark Ettel **Lora Hirscheberg **Greg Krueger **Mel Metcalfe **Shawn Murphy **Tom Myers **Terry O'Bright **Juan Peralta **Terry Porter **Gary Rizzo **Keith Rogers **Gary Rydstrom **Christopher Scarabosio **Randy Thom **Gregory H. Watkins **Michele Woods *First Assistant Sound Editor: Meg Taylor *Second Assistant Sound Editor: Christopher Scarabosio *Foley Artist: Jana Vance Special Thanks *Care Bears courtesy of American Greetings and Sabella Dern Entertainment *The Powerpuff Girls courtesy of Cartoon Network *Rose/Huntsgirl and Kim Possible courtesy of Disney Channel *Sam Manson and Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) courtesy of Nickelodeon *ALF courtesy of Saban Capital Group *Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam, and Chip the Seal courtesy of Sanrio *Goblins, Garthim, Landstriders, and Nebries courtesy of Jim Henson Productions Acknowledgements *American Greetings *Bagdasarian Productions *Cartoon Network *Cookie Jar Entertainment *Disney Channel *Disney Television Animation *Don Bluth Films, Inc. *Film Roman *Hanna-Barbera Productions *Jim Henson Productions *Lucasfilm Animation *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation *The Muppets Studio *Nickelodeon *Saban Capital Group *Sabella Dern Entertainment *Sanrio Company *Sega Corporation *Sony Pictures Animation *Universal Animation Studios *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Warner Bros. Animation In Loving Memory of *Ken Sansom and Dom DeLuise Gallery Opening Credits This Feature Film is Funded by McDonald's Corporation and Ronald McDonald House Charities.png Walt Disney Pictures Presents.png A Production of The Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences.png Angela Lansbury.png Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue logo.png Featuring the Voice Talents of.png Charlie Adler, Joe Alaskey, Fred Armisen, Ross Bagdasarian Jr, Ashleigh Ball, Jodi Benson.png Greg Berg, Jeff Bergman, Corey Burton, Cathy Cavadini, Cam Clarke, Townsend Coleman.png Ian James Cortlett, Dave Coulier, Richard Ian Cox, Peter Cullen, Jim Cummings, Aria Noelle Curzon.png Elizabeth Daily, Pam Ferris, Paul Fusco, Nika Futterman, Barry Gordon, Jess Harnell.png Terri Hawkes, Matt Hill, Bret Iwan, Frankie Jonas, Janice Karman, Tom Kenny.png Linda Larkin, Katie Leigh, Andrea Libman, Lalaina Lindbjerg, Tress MacNielle, Jason Marsden.png Anndi McAfee, Scott McNiel, Tracey Moore, Liam Neeson, Laurie O'Brien, Travis Oates.png Nicole Oliver, Corinne Orr, Rob Paulsen, Katy Perry, Madeleine Peters, Will Ryan.png Roger Craig Smith, Phil Snyder, Kath Soucie, Tabitha St Germain, Meghan Strange, Tara Lyn Strong.png Russi Taylor, Alan Tudyk, Stevie Louise Vallance, Samuel Vincent, Gail Webster, Frank Welker.png Debi Mae West, Mae Whitman, Jaleel White, Anton Yelchin, Alan Young, Chiara Zanni.png Also Featuring the Voice Talents of.png Irene Bedard, Grey DeLisle, Danny DeVito, Kelsey Grammer, Kate Higgins, Tino Insana.png Janice Kawaye, Eddie Murphy, Christy Carlson Romano, Anika Noni Rose, Ming-Na Wen, Michael-Leon Wooley.png Music Supervised by Alan Menken.png Songs by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz.png Score and Arrangements Alan Menken, David Hamilton, Mark Hammond.png Head of Story Jennifer Lee.png Inspired by the 1990 Teleplay by Daune Pool and Tom Swale.png Story Adaptation Brenda Chapman, Burny Mattison.png Written for the Screen by Paul Gertz, David Kirschner, Linda Woolverton.png Producers Charles Grosvernor and Don Hanh.png Sequence Directors Toby Bluth, Bradley Raymond, Karl Geurs.png Supervising Directors Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima.png Closing Credits Category:Post Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits